


A Song of a Snow Kiss

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, He had always wanted a song of his own, Jon tells Daenerys how he died, Jonerys, Marriage Proposal, a bit of non explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Daenerys wonders how Jon attained his wounds. Jon brings up a touchy subject. A bard is taken to court to answer for his controversial song.-        -        -"Daenerys held up her hand to silence them, “I’ve not heard any songs, ill or otherwise. I’m afraid I don’t know what the lords are referring to.”“Aye, me neither, but we should be focusing on bigger matters,” Jon said impatiently, “What song could possible be worth bringing up at times like these?”





	A Song of a Snow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr by @Violet-eyes-Silver-Hair (ME)  
> Requested by Anon in Tumblr.

Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen had arrived at Winterfell with their respective parties some days ago. The Starks had a warm reunion, and eventually met with the mother of dragons. Jon had not told anyone about his affection for her, but he knew some of them already suspected. The pair had kept to themselves in public, and did not share a room on their first night. They held court and meetings until the sky was dark.

On the second night, however, Daenerys was the one to knock on his door. He had called for her to enter, expecting someone else, but he gladly bolted the door shut when he saw her. They kissed sweetly and undressed hurriedly. After they finished each other, they laid the entangled on the bed, gasping for breath and laughing. After some light banter, they fell asleep with soft smiles on their faces.

The cold woke Daenerys in the early morning, as the sun began to peek through the tower’s window. She seated up and looked at Jon, who was awake, watching her silently. He ran his palm across her arm, and she leaned down into his chest for warmth.

“Hmm,” she said happily, “Do you think Winter could hold off today? I’d like to spend my day here.”

Jon chuckled, “I doubt it, since its already snowing outside.”

Daenerys let out a soft gasp and sat up again. The cold air left goosebumps on her naked skin. Her eyes made out the white flakes as the sun rose higher. Jon snickered at her interest, and raised his hand to caress her arm again.

“If I’d had known you’d liked snow so much, perhaps I would have knocked on your door sooner,” he mused.

Dany tore her gaze off the window and lowered herself back on his chest. Her fingers trailed lazy circles on the thin hairs above his heart.

She smiled, “You should have, though I don’t think I would have allowed it.“

Dany pressed a kiss on his largest scar and allowed her lips to linger, brushing the angry red wound under them. Jon tensed under her touch, so she moved away in concern.

“Do they still pain you?”

“No.”

Daenerys knew he had taken a knife in the heart for his people, but Ser Davos had also said he gave his own life. It was clear these were wounds no man could survive, but he felt alive and strong under her weight. Dany had never dared to ask before, but the question tugged at her mind more than she liked.

“It happened at Castle Black,” Jon said, as if reading her thoughts.

She swallowed, “Was there a battle?”

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, “There had been a battle, at Hardhome. It was where the free folk settled when they ran away from the army of the dead. The Night’s Watch managed to sail some of them back to safety, under my order. My men, they-” he took a deep breath, “-I was the first Lord Commander that wanted to protect our enemy. The wildlings had killed so many of our own, my brothers saw it as treason. They lured me out of my tower, to a place no one could hear, and …”

Jon reached for her hand and placed it over his heart. It was beating wildly under her palm. He still hadn’t told her how he came to back amongst the living, but she decided to wait for him to tell her when he was ready. Daenerys meet his eyes, and let out a shaky breath. She moved forward and gave him a gentle kiss, then leaned her forehead against his own, feeling his uneven breathing on her skin.

“You’re the best man I’ve ever known, Jon Snow,” Dany said in a low voice.

Daenerys kissed under his jaw, below his ear, to the hollow of his neck. Jon buried his hands in her hair as she kissed him all over. When she reached the first scar, she lifted their hands and kissed the back side of his hand as well. When her lips brushed his wound, he flinched slightly, but dug his fingers deeper into her hair. She met his gaze.

“You’re going to make a fine king.”

Jon sat up, pulled her face towards him, and bit her lip gently before kissing her again. She shifted her legs so that they were on either side of him, but before she could do anything else, he disentangled his own from under her and pushed her down gently, so that her head rested at the foot of the bed. She gasped softly when he moved down on her. He placed his hands on either side of her, so that his weight would not crush her as he moved on top.

She felt a carnal excitement surge through her when he pressed his lips on hers again, curling her arm over his neck and taking a fistful of his curls. They were both eager in their love making that morning, and though the fire had died out and the room felt brisk, they were both slick in sweat after finishing each other.

Jon rolled off her, trying to regain his breaths, but Daenerys crawled on top of him once more to give him a breathless kiss. He let out a weak chuckle as she collapsed on his chest. He ran his hand over her back with one hand and massaged her hair with the other. The skin and sweat had cooled down, and the sun had finally risen in the sky, but Dany did not move to get ready. She was content with tracing his chest again.

“We’ve never talked about it before,” Jon said quietly.

“Hmm?”

He cleared his throat, “Marriage, me being a king, we’ve never truly discussed it.”

There was a silent pause. His tone was light, but his hands had stopped stroking her hair.

“Well, you’re already a king, and a great one. When I first met you, I couldn’t understand why you wouldn’t bend the knee, but I do now. Its not because you like your crown, but because you love your people, and you want whats best for them.”

He breathed in, and shifted uncomfortably, “Even so, we’ve never really …”

This time, she was the one to freeze, “Oh, I just thought- we both understood that the war comes first, and whatever we might wish for ourself comes after, but you’re right. We’ve never discussed it.”

She lifted herself off his chest and looked at him. She had come to know the love and sadness in his eyes, yet it unsettled her to see it there all the same.

Embarrassed, she looked away, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“No,” he said, grabbing her hand, “You were right to assume. I might not be a Stark, but its my duty to defend the North, to keep my family safe.-” he took a deep breath, “But I do want to be at your side.”

Jon licked his lips anxiously, “Before my father took my sisters to King’s Landing, I was the first one that wanted to leave. I left for the Wall to become someone more than Ned Stark’s bastard; then I became the Lord Commander. They might have put a knife in my heart, but they were still my brothers, and I failed them. I didn’t want to be King in the North, and I knew you’d be a better Queen to them that I ever could. I know how to win battles with a sword, Daenerys, not a crown. I don’t think I can be the King you need.”

She sighed, and moved a curl away from his face.

“I wont force you to do anything you don’t want to do,” She swore.

He let out a frustrated breath, “Daenerys, I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want to stay at your side, I just-” He cupped her face and sank his fingers into her hair, “I don’t know how I’m going to-”

“Shhh,” Daenerys soothed, placing her hand over his, “I understand, its alright. We wont arrange a marriage any time soon, hmm? But I’d like to stay with you for as long as I can, if you’ll allow it.”

“Allow it? I don’t think I could put you aside, ” He let out an exasperated breath, “I wish we could stay here, with my family. The Northmen will come to love you, you’d be their Queen.”

“Queen in the North?” she said, smiling weakly despite herself, “You know we’ll never be safe until I take back my father’s throne.”

Jon kissed the top of her head, “I know.”

They were charged with planing for winter’s arrival and the oncoming war. That morning in court, they had discussed food portioning, war strategy, and delegated tasks that had to be taken care of before the dead reached them. But an intriguing matter was brought up.

Jon sat in high table with Daenerys on his side, and their counselors around them. The High lords had been cold to her, but not enough to start discord. Only those close to the King and Queen knew of his relenting the North, as they didn’t see fit to tell the other lords yet. That particular day, one of his banner men brought up some bitter news.

“Your Grace, some riots have broken out amongst the Winter Town folk and the Northern soldiers. We are told that the soldiers tried to quiet down the folly spreading through the taverns as they were bid, but the people lashed against them. No one died, but the town’s people ask you to release the singer from his cell,” the man said.

Jon looked around expectantly, trying to understand what had been said. He was not the only one.

“Pardon, my Lord, but what singer?” Daenerys asked.

“It seems he was popular amongst the lowborn. One of my men was nearly killed yesterday by the small folk, not welcome there, they say. They’re angry that the singer was taken,” the lord said, but did not answer the question.

“Your Grace, I took it upon myself to forbid the tale from spreading any further by having the bard captured,” Lord Glover said, “I ask your permission to hang him under your name for his folly.”

Jon looked to his side, wondering if Sansa knew what Lord Glover meant. She seemed to understand some of his confusion.

“My brother is not a cruel man, my Lord. It is ill of you to ask him to hang a man for writing a song. We are planning a war here, and have little time to deal with these concerns,” she said.

“Lady Sansa is right,” Varys said softly, “I would ask her Grace to order this man’s release, and let his song give spirit to the people.”

Daenerys opened her mouth to speak, but Jorah cut in.

“The singer should be sparred, your Grace, but there should be a punishment for any man spreading the song and its falsehoods.”

She held up her hand to silence them, “I’ve not heard any songs, ill or otherwise. I’m afraid I don’t know what the lords are referring to.”

“Aye, me neither, but we should be focusing on bigger matters,” Jon said, “What song could possible be worth bringing up at times like these?”

There was an uneasy pause, as men looked at each other in anticipation, waiting for someone else to explain the contents of the song. Finally, Lady Lyanna Mormont cleared her throat.

“Your Grace, you should hear it to its entirety before making a decision on the man’s life,” she called.

Jon was impatient to be over the matter. Did they not understand how little a song mattered? He looked at Daenerys, and she nodded, equally as restless.

“Bring the bard here,” Lord Glover commanded his men, “and be quick about it.”

Sansa leaned in and spoke to Jon and Daenerys in a low voice, “I don’t think you should hear it now, Jon. Its just a lot of pretty nonsense put into a song. You should talk to this bard later.”

Jon tapped his fingers on the table, “No, I’d like to end any insignificant affair that could distract the lords now. We need to focus on what really matters.”

Daenerys nodded in agreement, “The White Walkers are coming, Lady Stark, there are more important things than songs, allow us to sort this quickly.”

“Of Course, Your Grace, but-”

Sansa’s words were interrupted by the opening of the main doors, as Lord Glover’s men poured into the hall, followed by a shaking man with a harp. The man kneeled before them and bowed his head.

“Please,” me murmured, “I didn’t mean no offense to no one, Your Graces. I didn’t think- I didn’t know they were going to sing it so much.”

“As it happens, neither one of us has heard your song. You need not fear for your life, but I cannot promise you that we will be happy if you have spread false tales,” Daenerys said, firmly but not unkindly.

“It is full of folly, I’m afraid,” Lord Royce said.

Jon did not voice his annoyance, but encouraged the singer to go on and be done with it.

“Please, your Grace, I won’t sing ever again if that is what you wish, but please-”

“The Queen has already granted your life, and I have no wish to hurt you. We ask you go to Winter Town, and put an end to all this nonsense,” Jon said.

“But I will ask to hear it once, just to know if we’re being fair,” Daenerys added.

Once the bard realized his life was no longer in risk, he raised his harp with shaking hands and looked to Lord Glover.

“Go on, boy, the King has given you a command,” he urged, even though it had been Daenerys that gave the command. The bard nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning his ballad.

“The crows sing a song, about the bastard wolf

Their somber commander, man as cold as his name,

Unyielding and mighty as the Wall many’ve died to protect!

His corpse left by brothers, bled through the night,

‘Til he was kissed back to life, to take back his northland.

‘N the Wolf’s Winter brought end to turncoats’ days.”

Jon Snow took a deep, shaky breath, and lowered his gaze to the table. His jaw clenched taut as the bard continued his song. There were faint murmurs in the hall, but the King in the North did nothing to stop them.

“The serfs sing the song of their mother, the dragon

Whose fire burned those that put chains ‘round their necks.

Her power was great, ‘n her pursuit even greater,

As all wicked turned to ash by her Grace with the snow-kissed hair.

Like her blood before her, she flew ‘cross the sea

To take back what the lions had stolen”

Tyrion Lannister shifted on his chair. Daenerys kept a cool expression on her face during that verse, but her throat went dry as the song continued.

“And nearly they died by her fiery breath,

but the distant Wolf’s howling disrupted her reign.

The Queen took ‘er dragons, 'n flew past the wall

To save the lives of her sweet wolf 'n all his men

The pair fled from death, weeping 'n bleeding

After watching a dragon fall to its death.

And now the Bastard King waits for the Others,

The Silver Queen at his side, now his beloved,

And Snow kissed more than just her hair.”

It was well-sung, but there were no cheers. No one missed the implications of the song. The Queen looked straight ahead at the bard, but she did not seem to see him, her thoughts scrambling in her head. Whatever she had been expecting, this had not been it. Jon Snow still glared down at the table, unmoving.

“Like we said, Your Grace, folly,” Lord Royce said, breaking the silence.

“If it had been about me, I’d already cut the singer’s tongue for it,” Lord Glover agreed.

“When you tear out a man’s tongue, you are not proving him a liar, you’re only telling the world that you fear what he might say,” Tyrion argued.

Conscious of how foolish he must look, Jon raised his head to look into the bard’s eyes. The man had begun trembling again, but Jon’s eyes flickered with recognition.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“My father was captain on the ship his Grace took to Eastwatch. The wildlings there said, well they said you were stabbed by the Night’s watch ‘cause you let them through the wall. I didn’t believe ‘em at first, your Grace, but after the Queen brought you from beyond the wall, I was one of the men that carried you to your cabin. You were nearly frozen to death, so they took off the furs and I saw-” his eyes widened at the memory, “I saw ‘em wounds on your chest. No man could survive those wounds, so I knew they was telling the truth.”

The Lords scrutinized their King, waiting to hear him to deny or accept the tale, but he said nothing. Tyrion’s words kept ringing in his ears. Did he fear what the man said? Should he openly accept …

“Why come here?” Daenerys asked, “Why write that song? Why not stay in your father’s ship?”

“I saw the dead man in our ship, Your Grace, and I saw you fly over us to save the King’s life. I told my father that if our King and Queen were willing to fight for the North, I should do the same.”

“Yet you come North, to besmirch the King’s honor!” A lord called out, “Painting him as a green boy and suggesting that he would ever lie with some foreign woman, -” he sneered, “Not to mention, a Targaryen.”

Jon moved as if to stand up, but Daenerys pulled his hand under the table.

“Don’t,” she murmured under her breath, letting his hand fall quickly.

“I did not sail from Dragonstone with Daenerys so she could be insulted,” he said angrily.

The bard seemed to think the comment was for him, “Was only a love song,” the bard reasoned, “Songs give men courage to remember what they’re fighting for, your Grace.”

“Well it certainly took a fool’s courage to sing that madness,” Tyrion said to the singer, “Give us your word that you will go to Winter Town and appease the tension. You will stop singing your song, and you will tell everyone that you see that the implications of it are lies.”

The bard said nothing, only stood nervously, gazing at the King and Queen, then around the room.

“Boy, apologize to the King!” Snarled Lord Glover.

He kneeled slowly before them again, but the King in the North spoke up.

“There is nothing to apologize for; Daenerys and her dragons saved my life, that much was true,” he admitted loudly, “As she will fly to save all of yours from the Night King. But none of you seem to understand what’s coming-” he stood up and motioned at the Queen, raising his voice, “-WE’ve seen it! The war is at our gates, my Lords, how can I hope to defend the North when my own men focus on prattling and imprisoning singers?”

“Your Grace, what this boy has done is a great offense. My men are making sure that your name is not-”

“While it is admirable of you to try and clear the King’s name,” Tyrion interrupted loudly, “We shouldn’t lose our heads over the tales of a tavern singer. We have much more important matters to discuss today. Give the boy his freedom and let this go, Lord Glover.”

The prickly lord stood up, “I am loyal to the King, not to a Lannister dwarf appointed by the Mad King’s daughter.”

“Oh, you will release him,” Daenerys announced, “I know all about your loyalty’s worth, Lord Glover. If the Starks wouldn’t have taken back the North without your help, you would still be licking the dirt off of Bolton’s boots. Save your tales of loyalty until after the war is won.“

Lord Glover’s voice boomed, "MY HOUSE has served House Stark faithfully for generations, girl! We fought with Lord Stark not long ago to kill Dragonspawn just like your-”

“SEVEN HELLS,” Jon roared, “Daenerys is my guest. She’s the last living Targaryen, and your rightful Queen-” Jon turned to see her eyes for the first time since hearing the song. His pulse quickened as the choice was made, damned the consequences, “-She is to be my wife, and I’ll ask you to respect her name and mind your tongue!”

The words had taken everyone aback, even Daenerys herself didn’t know who to look. She peeked at Tyrion’s accusing stare, and couldn’t help but to suppress a smile. Lord Glover was dumbfounded.

His eyes shifted resentfully, “So the song-”

“Oh piss on your song!” Arya Stark exclaimed, turning heads, “My brother is fighting a bloody war here, its no one’s place to tell him who to marry, specially if his bride will mount her dragons to battle. She speaks truly, Lord Glover, as far as I know, you are as loyal to House Stark as Lord Baelish pretended to be, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to join him!”

Sansa cleared her throat, “Do as you were bid, my Lord, and release the man.”

Lord Glover’s hand twitched near the handle of his sword, but he nodded complacently to his men. They bowed to the King, and exited the great hall. Jon gave a curt nod, and let out an icy breath.

“Thank you, Your Grace, Seven blessings,” the bard said, scurrying out of the Great Hall.

“You can take your leave now, My Lords,” Daenerys said politely, “We will summon you again if we receive any new information.”

Lord Glover was the first one to leave, in silent anger. The hall emptied quickly enough after that, until only the small council and Lady Lyanna Mormont remained. She approached the high table. 

“It would like to congratulate the King and Queen on their betrothal,” she said decisively, “And to let them know that House Mormont will stand by their rule, now and always.”

“Aye,” Ser Jorah Mormont agreed, thought solemnly, “Now and Always.”

The small Lady bowed, and excused herself out of the hall. Jon offered Daenerys his arm, and she took it.

“I, uh,” he began, “I’m sorry it was so sudden.” 

The comment was meant for Daenerys, but Tyrion stood up, exasperated, “Yes, well, the two of you could have at least told me. I am the Queen’s hand.” 

Daenerys smiled, “I would have told you, My Lord, but I didn’t know myself,” she looked at the Stark sisters, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, I would have rather you heard the news in a different circumstance.”

Arya shrugged, “Jon’s never been a proper Lord, why start now?” She gave Daenerys a rare smile, “If Jon married someone, I’m glad its you, Your Grace.”

“Yes,” Sansa said pleasantly, “I don’t think Arya could have stomached any obedient Lady.”

Tyrion stood up, “Then its good our Queen isn’t either of those things,” He turned to Jon, half-smiling, “I had hoped you left your bad habit of abrupt announcements in King’s Landing, but congratulations are in order, Bastard.”

“Oh, I doubt that habit will stop,” Davos chuckled, standing up. He clapped Jon in the back, “My compliments to the King and Queen.” 

Both Jon and Daenerys were extremely grateful at their words, and gave them their thanks. They made their way outside together. He led her to the Godswood, to have a private word with her. Daenerys was humming softly as the snow fell on her hair. Jon brushed the snow off of the wide tree trunk at the foot of the hot springs. Daenerys was about to sit at his side when he pulled her on his lap. She yelped, and only after she stopped humming did he realize it was the tune of their new song. 

“I thought you didn’t want to be King,” She said, breathlessly. 

He grinned down at her, “I’ll do my best, but I think you’ll be enough for the both of us.” 

Dany snaked her arms around him for support, and Jon sighed contently, lowering his lips to meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Only the song bit took me 4567886545 YEARS to complete, but alas! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Violet-Eyes-Silver-Hair  
> or on Twitter @Lady_Of_Odd
> 
> ATTEMPT TO KEEP YOUR COMMENTS NICE :)


End file.
